Methanesulfonic anhydride finds many applications in the synthesis of certain methyl sulphonates. In the prior art process of L. N. Owen & Whitelaw, S. P., described in J. Chem. Soc., p 3723 (1953), methanesulfonic anhydride was prepared by refluxing methanesulfonic acid with thionyl chloride for 3 hours, resulting in a crude product.
In another prior art process, methanesulfonic acid was mixed with phosphorus oxide at certain conditions by R. C. Paul, S. K. Sharma, R. D. Sharma and K. C. Malhotra as described in Chemistry and Industry, page 702, June 17, 1991.